Mère et fille
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Sam doit faire la paix avec son passé pour pouvoir vivre son avenir…


_**Mère et fille**_

**Auteur** : Eterna

**Genre** : Sentiments

**Saison **: 8 avant Threads (j'ai besoin de Pete et de Jacob)

**Résumé** : Sam doit faire la paix avec son passé pour pouvoir vivre son avenir…

**Avertissement** : Au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait oublié, rien n'est à moi. (Pouf, à force de dire ça je vais faire une déprime.)

¤ **Première Partie** ¤

SG-1 était arrivé sur la planète répondant au doux nom de P5Z964 depuis plus deux jours déjà. Ils avaient été accueillis par un dénommé Heiji qui les guider et les loger depuis lors. Le peuple de cette planète n'était pas spécialement développé mais il était très tourné vers la spiritualité et le bien-être intérieur. Pour Daniel, c'était le paradis. Teal'c aussi semblait apprécier. Sam était, quand à elle, la plus mitigée. Certes les enseignements de ce peuple étaient intéressants, mais elle était avant tout une scientifique et ces croyances en grande partie basée sur la théologie la laissaient froide. Heureusement pour elle, le Général O'Neill avait ordonné qu'ils soient de retour au bout de 72 heures. Dans quelques heures elle rentrerait sur Terre, retrouverait ses petites habitudes, le Général… et son fiancé ! C'était fou ce qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier dès que son esprits s'évadait vers une regard chocolat. Pourtant elle avait décidé de se marier avec lui. Il était tant qu'elle cesse de penser à son supérieur ! Par ailleurs, dans l'instant présent, elle avait d'autres problèmes.

- Daniel ! Le Général voulait que nous revenions au bout de 72 heures ! Nous n'avons plus que deux heures pour rejoindre la Porte, nous n'avons pas le temps de passer voir ce temple qui est dans le sens opposé à notre direction !

- S'il vous plait Sam ! Nous n'avons qu'à envoyer un message à Jack disant que nous aurons quelques heures de retard ! C'est pas grave ! je vous en prie !

Le colonel grinça des dents devant la mine suppliante de son ami. Il allait encore avoir qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune autorité dans cette équipe.

- Teal'c, Commença-t-elle.

- Je vais prévenir O'Neill de notre retard Colonel Carter, allez avec Daniel Jackson.

Elle soupira en suivant l'archéologue qui sautillait de joie derrière Heiji. Si même Teal'c se mettait à faire les choses sans la consulter, c'était qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus d'autorité ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant, lors des missions de routine avec le colonel O'Neill tout le monde sachant ce qu'il devait faire, personne n'attendait d'ordres… Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec lui. A la réflexion, non, il ne valait mieux pas.

Le fameux temple tenait plus qu'une grotte que d'un temple. Sam se surpris à entendre le Général O'Neill déclarait que ce n'était qu'un « _tas de cailloux_ ». Elle secoua la tête dans le but – désespéré – de chasser cet homme de ses pensées.

Elle entra dans le temple sans vraiment y faire attention, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas les cercles dessinaient sur le sol. Elle ne vit pas non plus qu'ils s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur de celui du centre. Et soudain, une lumière immaculée se répandit dans les cercles aveuglant Daniel et Heiji qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait.

Lorsqu'elle disparue, Sam était appuyée contre le mur.

- Daniel ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Vous êtes là ?

- Oui, fit l'archéologue surpris de la question. Je suis à côté de vous Sam.

- Je… je n'y vois rien.

Un moment de panique submergea les deux terriens jusqu'à ce que Heiji fasse une remarque.

- Ce doit être à cause de la lumière, exposa-t-il. Asseyez-vous un peu et attendons.

En effet, rapidement la vue de la militaire revint légèrement. Progressivement elle se remit à voir les couleurs, les formes… Et aux bouts de trois heures de temps elle y voyait de nouveau parfaitement. Néanmoins, par prudence, les deux amis prirent la décision rentrer immédiatement sur Terre.

* * *

Le Général O'Neill soupira. Il venait de recevoir le message de Teal'c. Encore une fois SG-1 n'allait pas respecter les horaires. Encore une fois il allait se faire incendier par ses supérieurs. Il se sentait fatigué. Sur Terre la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Mû par une envie soudaine, il attrapa sa veste, monta à la surface et partit finir la nuit chez lui. Il avait besoin de tranquillité et il n'y avait pas d'équipes off-world exceptée SG-1 qui ne risquait rien…

Arrivé chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussi sec.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à réchauffer l'atmosphère froide de ce mois de mars, une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement elle sursauta. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Cette pièce lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt sur quoi… c'était visiblement une chambre de garçon… de petit garçon même. Elle sentait le renfermé et était pleine de poussière. A la recherche de plus d'indices elle s'approcha de la commode sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux cadres photos.

- Oh, par les étoiles ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

* * *

Non loin de là, une femme se réveilla également dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle, contrairement à l'adolescente, n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couchée. D'ailleurs elle ne portait pas de pyjama mais les vêtements qu'elle avait mit la veille. D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment la veille ? Selon sa montre il était 14 heures 25. Or le soleil se levait.

Mais que se passait-il ?

* * *

- Oh, par les étoiles !

Jack sursauta, réveillé par le cri de l'adolescente. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse, saisi son arme et s'élança dans le couloir. Il aurait juré que le cri venait de la chambre à Charlie. Pourtant, cette chambre été fermée à clé depuis des années. Sans réfléchir il ouvrit la porte. Une jeune fille visiblement perdue était dans la pièce. Réflexes militaires obliges, le Général la menaça de son arme. Il était en colère.

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ?

L'adolescente le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Quoi ? Mais… enfin… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est ce que je te demande ! Qui es-tu et comment es-tu entrée dans cette chambre ?

- Je… Je m'appelle Terra et je me suis réveillée ici… S'il-vous-plait pointez votre arme ailleurs…

A cet instant Jack sembla réalisé qu'il menaçait une gamine d'environ quinze ans avec une arme à feu. Précipitamment, il rangea son arme.

- Dites, demanda timidement Terra, en quelle année est-on ?

- Pardon ?

- Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année on est ?

- 2005, pourquoi ?

Se retenant pour ne pas tombé la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit.

- Oh non… murmura-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Touché par la détresse de l'adolescente, Jack s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Vous allez certainement me prendre pour une folle, dit-elle doucement, mais je crois que j'ai fait un bond dans le temps. En fait, j'y avais déjà pensé en voyant cette chambre mais je m'étais dit que je me faisais des idées…

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- De l'année 2022.

Le Général ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement Terra, une telle histoire ne pouvait selon toute probabilité pas être un mensonge. Ou du moins, son instinct lui disait que cette jeune fille ne mentait pas. Et il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct...

- Mais pourtant je ne comprends pas, continuait la jeune fille du futur, je n'ai pas utilisé la Porte, et encore moins le Tempus Jumper ! Alors comment ai-je pu faire un voyage dans le temps ? J'espère que c'est pas un coup des Furlings !

- Pourquoi ?

- Papa dit toujours, et il a raison, que les Furlings sont très gentils mais que leur technologie marche une fois sur deux.

Jack sourit, s'il avait vécu dans le même espace temps, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il se serait bien entendu avec le père de la jeune fille. En tout cas, elle était manifestement au courant de l'existence de la Porte, ce qui ne laissait que deux possibilités : soit elle était une sorte d'espionne – ce en quoi le militaire ne croyait pas vraiment – soit elle disait la vérité. Il prit le parti de considérer la seconde hypothèse comme bonne.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille, observa-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Je sais, je ne peux pas vous le dire…

Bien que mécontent, O'Neill n'insista pas – à vrai dire il s'y attendait.

- Nous devons aller à la base, déclara-t-il.

Terra approuva de la tête et commença à partir vers l'entrée lorsque Jack la rappela :

- Quelle était la date lorsque tu es partie de 2022 ?

- Le 12 août, pourquoi ?

Le Général sourit et lança une de ses vestes d'uniformes à l'ado.

- Couvre toi.

La jeune fille se regarda. Elle portait une jupe et un débardeur court ainsi que des sandalettes. Rien de bien chaud. Elle enfila la veste du Général souriant en pensant qu'elle devait être amusante à voir, habillée comme en plein été avec une veste trois fois trop grande.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à te prêter. Nous mettrons le chauffage dans la voiture.

Terra approuva sans comprendre. Mais elle saisi clairement les dires du Général lorsque son regard tomba sur un calendrier. Le 21 mars ! Elle grimaça, elle n'allait certainement mourir de chaud, se dit-elle en tentant de relativiser, – elle allait probablement mourir de froid !

* * *

La femme regardait les photos posées dans le salon de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec une certaine surprise. Après une visite éclair, elle avait été forcée de constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison et que la neige tombait dehors. Or c'était censé être le 5 octobre. Et il était rare qu'il neige en début octobre !

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose dans sa poche. Surprise, elle passa la main dedans pour découvrir une sorte de galet muni de nombreux boutons. Par curiosité elle appuya sur l'un d'eux.

* * *

Terra était en train de passer la porte d'entrée de la demeure du Général O'Neill en parlant avec celui-ci lorsqu'elle disparut brusquement. Le militaire sursauta.

* * *

La femme sursauta en voyant une adolescente habillée bizarrement apparaître devant elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-elle sur la défensive.

Terra secoua la tête, désespérée.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée.

La femme la regarda avec méfiance.

- Je me nomme Terra, déclara la jeune fille. Et vous ?

- Elisabeth, répondit l'autre par réflexe.

- Ravie de vous connaître ! On est toujours en 2005 ?

- Non mademoiselle, nous sommes en 1982.

Terra grimaça et regarda autour d'elle.

- Vous devez faire erreur, constata-t-elle au bout d'un moment, nous sommes toujours en 2005.

Pour appuyer ses dires en brandit un agenda qui traînait par là. Elisabeth la regarda les yeux ronds.

- Ne me demandez pas comment on a atterrit ici, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il y a un téléphone par ici ?

En automate, la femme désigna le téléphone qu'elle avait remarqué lors de sa « visite ». Terra s'en saisi, murmura quelques mots et composa un numéro.

Elle se retint de sauter de joie en entendant une voix répondre à l'autre bout du fil.

- Général O'Neill ? C'est Terra… … Oui. … Oui, je sais. … Je suis désolée. … Non, non, je vais bien. … Comment ça vous ne voulez pas que je bouge ? Vous savez où je suis ? … Ok, on vous attend.

La communication s'arrêta et la fille du futur se tourna vers son homologue du passé.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons chez le Colonel Carter. Le Général O'Neill vient nous chercher.

- Le Colonel Carter ? Comme Jacob Carter ?

- Vous connaissez Gr… Jacob ? s'étonna Terra.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon mari.

L'adolescente manqua s'étouffer.

- Vous êtes Elisabeth Carter ? La mère de Mark et Sam Carter ?

- Vous les connaissez ?

- On peut dire ça. Nous sommes chez Sam.

- QUOI ? Ma petite fille est colonel ?

- Lieutenant-colonel, en fait, corrigea Terra.

Il fallu quelques instants à Elisabeth pour assimiler la nouvelle.

- Et vous… Melle O'Neill, que venez vous faire dans cette histoire ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment m'avez-vous appelée ?

- Melle O'Neill, c'est le nom sur votre veste…

Terra eut un sourire gêné en regardant la veste qu'elle portait toujours en raison du froid qui régnait dans cette maison.

- Ah… euh… oui… En fait c'est le Général qui me l'a donné pour ne pas que j'ai froid…

- Et quel est votre nom de famille ? Je trouve que vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma fille. Excepté vos yeux…

Inconsciemment l'ado sourit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous là ? cria soudain quelqu'un.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Pour se retrouver mise en joue par un homme.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est la journée ! grinça Terra entre ses dents. Du calme, du calme, rajouta-t-elle plus fort. Nous ne faisons rien de mal !

- Que faites-vous dans cette maison ? demanda l'homme, menaçant.

- C'est une bonne question, plaisanta la fille du futur. En fait, on ne le sait pas nous-même. J'étais calmement dans le jardin de la maison et je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre d'enfant puis ici. C'est une histoire très bizarre ! Moi je viens du futur et Elisabeth du passé ! Surprenant, hein ?

- Cessez de me prendre pour un con ! Je suis de la police, répondez !

- Mais j'ai rien fait M. l'Agent, reprit Terra, moqueuse. Je vous assure ! J'étais tranquillement en 2022, je demandais rien à personne et _Paf !_ on me parachute en 2005. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

L'homme semblait s'énerver lorsqu'une voix vint à la rescousse de l'ado.

- Du calme Shanahan, dit-elle, elles sont avec moi.

Le fiancé de Sam se retourna vivement et tomba sur Jack, qui venait d'entrer.

- Général O'Neill ! s'exclama gaiement Terra. J'suis contente de vous voir ! Au fait, je vous présente Mme Elisabeth Carter de l'année 1982.

Les yeux du militaire s'agrandirent alors que Pete regardait la scène sans rien comprendre.

- Venez, nous allons à la base, ordonna O'Neill.

- Attendez ! rugit Pete. Vous n'allez pas les croire !

- Ecoutez M. Shanahan…

- Non ! Vous écoutez ! Ces femmes étaient dans la maison de **ma** fiancée ! Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Je les emmène au poste ! Et laissez moi faire où je vous arrête pour obstruction à la justice !

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- J'espère, murmura Terra à l'oreille d'Elisabeth qui regardait le policier avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Pas du tout ! Cessez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! Et ça ne vous regarde pas ! Alors débarrassez le plancher !

- Un problème mon Général ? demanda soudain une voix.

Trois militaires – le colonel Reynolds, le colonel Ferretti et le major Graham – venaient d'arriver.

- En effet Reynolds, veillez escorter M. Shanahan jusqu'à la base. Mesdames, vous me suivez ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Elisabeth et Terra.

* * *

SG-1 venait de sortir de l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils entendirent de grands cris dans la base. Tous les soldats qu'ils croisèrent semblaient très amusés par une situation qu'on ne leur expliqua pas, au grand dam de Daniel. Ils se rendirent donc en salle du briefing comme il le leur avait été demandé sans savoir quelle était la raison de la soudaine agitation du petit monde du SGC.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, quatre personnes étaient déjà dans la salle et elles ne semblèrent pas remarquer l'entrée de l'équipe.

- Comment ça vous l'avez mis en cellule ? Mais enfin Reynolds !

- Vous n'aviez pas préciser où nous devions l'amener mon Général, se défendit le colonel.

- Mais enfin…

- C'est bien fait pour lui ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend Môsieur-on-est-chez-maaaaa-fiancée-alors-je-suis-le-chef ? s'exclama une voix jeune.

- Terra ! rugit le Général.

- Quoi ? fit l'ado en prenant un air angélique.

Le chef du SGC soupira alors que la femme qui se tenait aux cotés de Terra prenait la parole.

- Je pense qu'un peu de temps en cellule lui fera le plus grand bien, assura-t-elle. Il est temps qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans la police qu'il a tous les droits !

- Je vais me faire décapiter ! Déjà SG-1 qui a, une fois de plus du retard, et maintenant ça ! Mes supérieurs vont me tuer !

- A ce point-là ? s'enquit la femme.

- Vous n'imaginez pas !

- Ouille, grimaça Terra. Tiens ! On a de la visite !

Tout le monde se retourna vers SG-1 qui regardait le groupe sans comprendre.

- Ah ! SG-1 ! fit le Général. Nous allons remettre le débriefing pour plus tard, nous avons d'autres problèmes. Vous allez bien Carter ? On m'a dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes avec une machine.

- Tout va bien Monsieur.

- Parfait ! Alors laissez moi vous présenter nos visiteuses. Asseyez d'abord. Bien, voici Mme Elisabeth Carter de l'année 1982 et Melle Terra on-ne-peux-pas-savoir-quoi de l'année 2022.

Terra eu une grimace dans le dos de Jack alors qu'il prononçait son substitut de nom de famille, ce qui fit sourire Elisabeth. Cependant, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réellement prendre la parole l'alarme retentit. La fille du futur sauta sur ses pieds, entraînant Elisabeth avec elle. Accompagnée du Général et de Teal'c elles se rendirent en salle des commandes alors que Sam tentait de se remettre de la nouvelle et que Daniel était à ses côtés.

- C'était bien le moment, râla Jack entre ses dents.

Elisabeth ne dit rien. Elle ne réalisait pas bien ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était perdue. Elle regarda Terra. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître la jeune fille ne semblait pas être déroutée outre mesure dans ce temps qui n'était pas le sien. Elle semblait être dans son élément.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, murmura soudain la jeune fille sans quitter la Porte du regard. Je suis aussi perdue que vous, mais j'ai appris à gérer les situations insolites. Vous ne devez pas oublier que vous n'êtes pas chez vous, donc tout ce que vous savez, ou croyez savoir n'est pas forcement vrai ici. Le mieux est encore de faire comme si vous contrôliez tout, c'est plus simple.

- Qui es-tu pour savoir tout cela ? s'enquit Elisabeth sur le même ton.

Terra sourit avec un air mystérieux.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard…

- C'est le code de la Tok'ra, mon Général, déclara alors Siler.

- Ouvrez l'iris. Où est Carter ?

- Elle est restée dans la salle de briefing O'Neill, informa Teal'c.

D'un bond le Général monta dans ladite salle sous le regard surpris d'Elisabeth et amusé de Terra. La mère de Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne d'infortune et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup à apprendre de cet espace temporel.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas suivie ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ca a dû lui faire un choc de vous voir, répondit calmement la fille du futur.

- Il est vrai que l'on ne voit pas des gens venus du passé tous les jours…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui l'ait choqué. C'est **vous**.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Si j'en crois mes calculs – qui sont à vrai dire tout ce qu'il y a de plus approximatifs – vous êtes morte en 1982.

Elisabeth s'étrangla.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

- Tout à l'heu…

- Non ! Maintenant !

Terra sursauta devant l'air autoritaire de la femme du passé. Elle abdiqua rapidement alors qu'un corps émergeait de la Porte. Elisabeth entraîna la jeune fille dans un coin de la base.

- Maintenant je veux des explications ! Je veux comprendre !

- Vous êtes ici dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain aussi appelée le SGC – le Stargate Command – et c'est ici que se trouve la Porte des Etoiles dont nous avons parlé avec le Général O'Neill. Le lieutenant-colonel Carter est la spécialiste de cette Porte et la chef de la branche scientifique de la base. Sa mère est morte alors qu'elle était enfant dans un accident de la route et elle a longtemps était brouillée avec son père. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie pour cela qu'elle est entrée dans l'armée. Elle est le chef de SG-1 depuis que le colonel O'Neill est devenu Général, soit il y a un peu moins d'un an.

- Qui a-t-il entre le Général O'Neill et ma fille ?

Terra sourit.

- Je suis mal placée pour parler de ça ! rit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez dit que je ressemblais physiquement beaucoup à votre fille…

- Tu es sa fille !

L'adolescent approuva de la tête.

- Et celle du Général O'Neill !

Terra approuva de nouveau de la tête.

- Je m'appelle Terra Samantha O'Neill, et vous êtes ma grand-mère.

Il fallut un instant à Elisabeth pour réaliser la portée de ce que venait de dire sa petite-fille. Après quoi, les larmes aux yeux, elle la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

_« Elisabeth et Terra sont attendues en salle de briefing, je répète… »_

Les deux voyageuses temporelles se détachèrent et partirent rapidement vers la salle de briefing.

- Vous ne devez rien dire, murmura Terra. Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour moi.

Elisabeth approuva en silence. Elles étaient sur le point d'entrer lorsque la jeune O'Neill tenta de parler à sa grand-mère.

- Il faut que vous sachiez une chose à propos de la Tok'ra c'est que…

Trop tard. Mme Carter était entrée dans la salle au grand déplaisir de sa parente qui grimaça. Comme elle s'y était attendue Jacob Carter était bel et bien dans la salle. Elisabeth ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être ne le reconnut-elle pas. Après tout elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans ! Terra entra à son tour et croisa un regard. Pas le regard de son grand-père… Celui de Selmac. Le Tok'ra la regarda et elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Mais contre toute attente Selmac salua les deux femmes avec gentillesse. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, elle était certaine qu'il savait quelque chose sur elle. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Sans qu'elle n'est de réponse à ses questions, le briefing commença.

- Bien, comme j'allais le dire, Terra et Elisabeth sont arrivées de leurs espaces temporels respectifs cette nuit sans que nous ayons le moindre indice de la façon dont elles sont arrivées…

Soudain la mère de Sam sursauta.

- Attendez ! dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle en sortit la sorte de galet qu'elle avait touché avant l'arrivée de Terra.

- Lorsque j'ai touché ça, Terra est apparue devant moi…

Jack prit l'objet non-identifié dans sa main et il s'alluma.

- Ben visiblement c'est Ancien, objecta le Général.

- Je peux voir ? demanda Daniel.

Pendant que le chef du SGC passait l'objet à son ami, Elisabeth se pencha vers Terra.

- Ancien ? murmura-t-elle.

- Une race très puissante… Je vous expliquerai… lui répondit la jeune fille à mi-voix.

Lorsque cette dernière releva les yeux, elle croisa inexorablement ceux de sa mère et y vit pleins de sentiments contradictoires. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi, avec une telle suspicion. Le cœur de Terra se serra. Elle secoua la tête en se répétant qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait mal.

- Et vous Terra, avez-vous quelque chose ? s'enquit Daniel

Par réflexe, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur son poignet.

- Non, dit-elle.

Sam et Teal'c froncèrent les sourcils en regardant le bracelet de l'adolescente. Que leur cachait-elle ?

- Pourquoi ne pas nous dire votre nom de famille Melle Terra ? intervint le Jaffa.

- Pour ne pas altérer le continuum espace-temps, répliqua la jeune O'Neill.

- Et si le but de votre présence ici était de l'altérer ? demanda soudain Daniel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'archéologue.

- Excusez moi Docteur Jackson, intervint Terra, mais les voyages dans le temps ont été formellement interdit par le Earth Command pour des raisons évidentes ! Nous savons à quel point jouer avec le temps est dangereux et jamais personne ne m'aurait envoyée ici sachant le danger que cela représentait ! Déjà la présence de Mme Carter est passible de graves ennuis, alors imaginez pour moi !

Tous les regards avaient convergés vers l'adolescente. Ils venaient soudain de se rendre réellement compte qu'elle venait du futur.

- Sans parler de mes parents qui doivent être inquiets, continua-t-elle, tout comme la famille d'Elisabeth. Si elle est ici elle ne peut pas être dans son espace temporel. Nous sommes en train de créer des changements dont nous n'avons pas idée ! Sans compter que la moitié de la galaxie – voir la totalité – doit être à ma recherche à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- On met la moitié de la galaxie à la recherche d'un enfant ?

- Seulement parce que c'est moi. Quoique, chez moi, un enfant est très important. Les Fu… Nos principaux alliés considèrent que les enfants sont très importants. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils nous ont fait entrer dans l'Alliance. Ils sont un peu comme les Nox, à la différence qu'au lieu de penser que la jeunesse est facteur d'un manque de sagesse, il pense que la jeunesse doit recevoir l'apprentissage. Ils sont les « vieux » et nous les « jeunes », donc ils nous apprennent. Pour en revenir à ma recherche, c'est parce que ma tête a été mise à prix avant même ma naissance par plusieurs races. Donc on me surveille toujours.

- On a mis ta tête à prix avant ta naissance ? répéta Jack, choqué.

- Comme pour les harsiesis, observa Teal'c.

- Exact, approuva Terra. C'est parce que mes parents sont… des gens importants… et ils ont beaucoup d'ennemis qui aimeraient bien me voir six pieds sous terre.

Le silence suivit les paroles de la jeune fille. Tout le monde la regardait, se demandant quelle devait être la vie de cette enfant que tant de personnes souhaitaient voir morte. Le regard de Sam changea dès lors. Mais ce ne fut pas pour plaire à Terra. Elle la regardait avec pitié. Et cette pitié l'adolescente n'en voulait pas.

- Mais tout cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous faisons ici et comment rentrer chez nous, conclut la fille du futur en se tournant vers Daniel.

- Je… commença l'archéologue... je pense que vous êtes là pour Sam.

- Pour Sam ?

- Pour Carter ?

- Pour le colonel Carter ?

- Pour moi ?

Chacun y avait été de son interrogation en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Il se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Je pense – mais ce n'est qu'une supposition – que vous êtes là pour aider Sam.

- Pour m'aider, mais à quoi ? s'enquit celle-ci.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Voici des clichés des parois du temple dans lequel Sam a été frappée par la lumière. Je n'ai traduit qu'une toute petite partie pour le moment mais je pense que c'est là que nous trouverons les réponses.

En parlant Daniel avait passé lesdites photos à Jack.

- Je peux voir ? interrogea Terra.

Bien que surpris par cette demande, le Général lui passa les clichés. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que c'est un ancien dialecte Badernas. C'était un peuple assez avancé mais il était entièrement tourné vers l'esprit. On pense qu'ils se sont élevés… je pense que j'ai un programme de traduction…

Tout en parlant elle avait touché son bracelet qui avait changé de couleur. Elle plaça son poignet au dessus de la première photo et un rayon bleuté sortit du bijou pour la scanner. Le scanne ne dura que quelques secondes, après quoi une sorte d'écran se créa devant Terra.

- Une grande partie des symboles ont été abîmé par le temps mais, en gros, ça dit que « _celui dont l'esprit regorge d'ombres devra entrer dans les cercle de Kanerana pour faire la paix avec lui-même_ ». Ensuite ça explique que Kanerana, offrira l'épanouissement de l'esprit, et blablabla… Mais je pense que c'est ça qui est le plus intéressant, dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait les résultats du scanne de la dernière page. « _Toi qui protège les autres de ton mieux, souvient toi que les Humains ne peuvent pas uniquement vivre pour les autres. Fais la paix avec ton passé et accepte ton futur, ainsi tu pourras enfin vivre pour toi sans porter de masques_ ».

- On dirait que ça parle de toi et de Pete, Sam, observa Jacob.

Terra, Elisabeth et Jack sursautèrent soudain.

- Par les étoiles, Pete !

- Oh mon Dieu, le garçon !

- Merde, Shanahan !

Ils se regardèrent, réalisant qu'ils avaient complètement oublié le policier dans sa cellule. Ils se levèrent sous les yeux ébahis des autres personnes présentes dans la salle et sortirent rapidement. Sam ne fit ni une, ni deux et elle se rua à leur suite, très vite suivie par son père et le reste de SG-1. Dans les couloirs, Jack attrapa Reynolds au vol. Le militaire était tout sourire.

- Bonjour colonel Carter, fit-il gaiement alors que la jeune femme et ses acolytes venaient d'arriver à la hauteur du Général et des deux voyageuses temporelles. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Reynolds, rugit le chef du SGC.

Terra avait tout le mal du monde à rester sérieuse. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Pete.

- Tu le connais ce Pete ? murmura Elisabeth à la jeune fille alors que O'Neill et Reynolds étaient en pleine « dissertation ».

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est un inconnu au bataillon !

- Parfait, sourit la mère de Sam.

Le petit groupe était arrivé aux cellules.

- Dans laquelle Reynolds ? demanda le Général pour le troisième fois.

- Mais enfin mon Général je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous…

- COLONEL !

Ledit colonel soupira et désigna une cellule.

- Ouvrez la, ordonna Jack.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Non parce que sinon…

Soupirant, O'Neill prit les clés de la main de son officier et alla ouvrir. Il venait à peine de le faire lorsqu'il reçu un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Par réflexe, Terra poussa de toutes ses forces la porte de la cellule qui se referma aussitôt.

- Mon Général ? s'inquiéta Sam en s'approchant rapidement de lui. Vous allez bien ?

L'officier maugréa quelque chose avant d'assurer à sa subalterne que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Bien joué fillette ! fit Reynolds en se tournant vers la fille du futur.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il sourit, amusé.

- Mais bon sang, qui est le malade qui se trouve dans cette cellule ? s'enquit le colonel Carter, visiblement mécontente.

Les regards de Terra, d'Elisabeth, du Général O'Neill et du colonel Reynolds se croisèrent.

- Ne vous en faites pas Carter, retournez donc en salle de briefing, on s'occupe de ça et on arrive, proposa Jack.

- Non !

La réponse de Sam fut claire et précise. Elle ne laisserait pas cette histoire se passer sans elle.

- D'accord, soupira son supérieur, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, c'est compris ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire qui souleva le cœur de l'homme.

- Bon, reprit-il soudain revigoré. Reynolds, j'ouvre la porte et vous maîtrisez notre ami, Ok ?

- Ok, mon Général !

- Oh, eh, Reynolds ?

- Monsieur ?

- Vous ne le frappez pas ! Faites ça sans violence.

- Voyons, mon Général, vous me connaissez !

- Justement, soupira Jack. Teal'c, vous l'aiderez !

- Quoi ? s'insurgea le colonel. Je peux très bien maîtriser ce gringalé tout seul !

- Reynolds…

- Bien mon Général ! A vos ordres mon Général ! Autre chose mon Général ?

- REYNOLDS !

Daniel était plié de rire. Il faudrait qu'il voit plus souvent le colonel, ils semblaient avoir plus de points communs qu'il ne l'avait cru…

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Reynolds y entra et…

- REYNOLDS ! J'avais dit **sans violence** !

Cette fois le pauvre Shanahan n'avait pas eu le bénéfice de la surprise. Si bien que le colonel l'avait cloué au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Pete ? fit soudain une voix incédule.

Avec tout le mal du monde (Reynolds le tenait toujours à terre) le policier releva la tête et vit sa fiancée. Elle le fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable, mais pas spécialement rassurant. A ses cotés, les deux femmes qui se trouvaient dans sa maison semblaient très amusées, tout comme les trois hommes qui les accompagnées. Le Général ne semblait pas savoir quelle attitude adopter face à l'affaire. Pete sentait la colère lui monter au nez.

- Lâchez moi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Lâchez moi tout de suite !

- Faites ce qu'il vous dit, ordonna Jack.

Le colonel obtempéra immédiatement. Pete se releva et remit ses vêtements en place.

- Le colonel Reynolds va vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie M. Shanahan, déclara le Général O'Neill. Je suis désolé que cette histoire ait ainsi dégénéré…

- Vous en êtes pourtant responsable ! cracha le policier.

Elisabeth s'avança pour le remettre à sa place mais Terra la retint par le bras. Surprise elle se tourna vers sa petite-fille qui lui fit un non de la tête.

- En effet, j'en prends la responsabilité.

Sur ce Jack s'en fut. Les deux voyageuses temporelles se consultèrent du regard avant de suivre le Général. Grâce à la « connaissance du terrain » de Terra elles arrivèrent au bureau du chef du SGC quasiment en même temps que lui. Elisabeth y pénétra.

- Général O'Neill ! dit-elle, autoritaire.

Surpris il se retourna pour retrouver la mère de son second les poings sur les hanches, visiblement mécontente.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous faites pas passer pour un idiot, ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Pourquoi avoir dit que tout était de votre faute alors que c'est ce Pete qui a outrepassé ses fonctions ?

- Peu importe…

- Ca m'importe à moi ! Je ne comprends plus rien depuis que je suis ici ! Alors expliquez moi !

- Vous devriez plutôt demander à votre fille elle est plus douée que moi pour ce genre de choses….

- Mais c'est à vous que je le demande ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça pour ce type !

- Ce type est le fiancé de votre fille !

Elisabeth sursauta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Alors c'est ça ! murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'est parce que c'est le fiancé de Samantha que vous agissez ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre vous l'auriez à sa place, mais c'est le fiancé de Sam…

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? fit la femme du passé.

- Ecoutez, c'est compliqué et…

- Cela tiens en trois mots, le coupa soudain une voix jeune.

Appuyée au mur dans un coin du bureau, Terra eu un sourire triste. Trop perdus dans leurs conversations son père et sa grand-mère n'avaient pas réalisé sa présence.

- Loi de non-fraternisation, lâcha-t-elle.

Le Général baissa les yeux alors qu'Elisabeth se laissait tombé dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Et elle va se marier avec ce ty… Pete ? murmura faiblement la mère de Sam.

- Oui… chuchota Jack.

- Et vous n'allez rien faire ?

- Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

- Avec un zigoto pareil ?

- Ne le juger pas. Il s'est peut-être un peu montrer trop zélé mais il n'est pas méchant. Et il aime votre fille.

- Mais elle… L'aime-t-elle ?

La question resta en suspend, vibrant dans l'air. Après un moment Elisabeth se leva.

- Je vous confie Terra, Jack, occupez-vous d'elle.

Sur ce elle partit, laissant les deux autres pantois.

- Une visite au mess, ça te dit ? proposa le Général au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi pas !

* * *

Après maintes difficultés (d'orientation principalement) Elisabeth arriva enfin aux quartiers de Sam. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit aux explications de Terra concernant ce futur mais il s'imposait qu'elle devait parler avec sa fille, si difficile que ce soit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et un instant de préparation psychologique, après tout ce n'était pas facile de s'apprêter de parler à sa fille adulte alors qu'elle avait quitté une fillette à peine entrée dans l'adolescence, elle frappa à la porte.

- Daniel laissez moi tranquille ! cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit, heureuse de voir que sa fille avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter.

- Sam ? C'est ma… Elisabeth.

Un bruit se fit entendre, faisant la sourire. Visiblement Sam ne s'attendait pas à une visite maternelle. Elle ouvrit la porte et invita sa mère à entrer.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, admit le colonel une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux assises.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu es ma fille que je sache !

- Oui, sourit Sam. Mais avec le continuum espace-temps…

- Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts. Un peu plus ou un peu moins. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mes actes sont moins graves que ceux de Terra.

La militaire approuva de la tête en silence. Sa mère planta son regard dans le sien.

- Sam, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cet espace-temps, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse.

- Mais si ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis heureuse ! J'ai une super boulot, je vais me marier, pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureuse ?

Elisabeth sourit.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je ne connais peut-être pas le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter, mais je connais la petite Sam. Et quand tu étais petite et que tu avais cette tête c'était plus explicite pour moi que si tu avais eu un panneau avec écrit « en détresse » sur le front. Ecoute Sam, je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu as vécu, mais, même venue d'un autre temps, je suis et je reste ta mère. Tu peux tout me dire, et je peux tout entendre. Alors profites-en.

Sam se réalisa soudain l'intérêt que représentait ses rangers. Sa mère sourit devant ce mutisme et secoua la tête.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Sa fille sursauta.

- Qui ?

- Pete voyons, répliqua Elisabeth comme si ça avait été évident mais avec un sourire intérieur.

- Il est gentil, c'est le genre d'homme qui me rendra heureuse.

Cette réponse avait tout l'air d'une phrase apprise par cœur…

- Vraiment ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je me demande qui tu veux convaincre Sammy : toi ou moi ?

Carter bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible. Elisabeth secoua la tête songeant que la naissance de Terra n'était pas assurée.

- Puisque tu l'aimes que fais-tu ici ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu devrais être auprès de lui après ce qui s'est passé dans la cellule tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?

- Je…

- Sam, je ne veux pas te juger ni le juger. Si tu aimes cet homme peu importe le reste, peu importe ce que penserons les autres. Vas-y.

Mais elle ne fit rien, elle n'eut pas un mouvement. Elle releva son regard et pour la première fois croisa celui de sa mère.

- Je… je pensais que… que je pourrais être heureuse avec lui… je… je ne sais pas… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à être heureuse maman ?

Instinct maternel oblige, Elisabeth se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Et Jack ? demanda la voyageuse du passé doucement.

- Le Général ?

- L'aimes-tu ? … Ne me ment pas Sam !

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? A cause de cette loi ?

- Non… S'il n'y avait que la loi cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais démissionné…

- Mais alors qui as-t-il ?

- Toi.

- Moi ? Je ne comprends pas Sam.

Le colonel prit une profonde inspiration.

- A… à ta mort, j'étais très mal. J'en voulais à papa de ne pas être venu te chercher à l'aéroport. Au chauffard qui avait entraîné l'accident. Au chauffeur de taxi qui n'avait pas su te protéger. Au monde entier. Et j'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de papa. Je l'ai vu pleurer à ton enterrement. Et là, je me suis jurée de ne jamais tomber amoureuse pour ne jamais être de nouveau malheureuse comme ça.

Un léger sanglot souleva les épaules de la militaire avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- Et… et le pire c'est que j'avais réussi. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le colonel O'Neill. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui tout de suite, dès que je l'ai vu. Au début j'ai tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une admiration excessive, parce qu'il était un meneur d'hommes hors pair, parce qu'il avait été dans les premiers à passer la Porte, etc… mais j'ai été obligée d'admettre que j'étais amoureuse et ce, devant lui. Alors j'ai voulu tout oublier. Et ça encore été un échec. Pete était, comment dire…

- Une sortie de secours ?

- En quelques sortes. Parce que je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse.

- Ecoute Sam, je ne suis sans doutes pas la mieux placée pour te dire ça mais je pense que tu fais fausse route. Aimer c'est… c'est inqualifiable. Ne passe pas à coté de ça à cause d'une peur… Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur. Lorsque ton père part en mission je suis toujours morte de peur. Mais je me dis une chose c'est que j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir à moi pendant des années, et que rien ne pourra m'enlever ça. Et puis il y a toi et Mark…

- Maman…

- Tu sais Sam, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre l'être aimé, Et je ne nies pas que ça doit être douloureux. Mais je pense une chose. Je ne suis pas ton père, il te l'expliquerait sans doutes mieux que moi, mais tu sais, je pense que même lorsqu'on perd celui qu'on aime on garde en soit tout l'amour qu'on lui portait, et tout l'amour qu'il nous portait. Et c'est ainsi que l'on continue à vivre, avec les souvenirs qu'on a de l'autre et en sachant qu'il sera toujours dans nos cœurs…

- Mais je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ! Je l'aime trop ! Et j'ai peur de l'aimer ainsi…

- Oublie ta peur et écoute ton cœur ma chérie. Tu as assez souffert comme ça. Cesse de vivre dans le passé. Tu n'es pas moi, et Jack n'est pas ton père. Les choses sont différentes. Et quand bien même, s'il venait à mourir, voudrais-tu vivre le reste de ta vie en regrettant d'être restée plantée là ? Même s'il devait mourir demain, je ne regretterais pas d'avoir aimé ton père, et je continuerais à l'aimer… L'amour nous laisse plus de trésors que des siècles réunis, même si on traverse la Porte des Etoiles…

- Ta mère a raison Sam, intervint soudain une voix masculine.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et Elisabeth sourit. Jacob se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans le dos, souriant.

- Nous allons te laisser réfléchir Sammy, lui dit la voyageuse temporelle avant de rejoindre son mari.

Ils partirent tout deux laissant leur fille à ses réflexions.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, sourit tristement Jacob.

- Je suis désolée Jacob.

- De quoi ? D'être morte ? Je t'en prie 'Beth, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle sourit.

- Sam a bien grandi… Je suis heureuse de l'avoir vue ainsi.

- Comment savais-tu pour Jack ?

- C'était visible. Et puis j'ai mes sources.

- Terra. Selmac n'a pas voulu me dire qui elle était exactement mais elle a un rapport avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. A moi on m'a dit que tu étais mourant, c'est également vrai ?

- Oui. Mon symbiote est tombé dans le coma il y a peu.

- Tu en as parlé à Sam ?

- Je lui dirais en temps voulu…

- Mmm…

* * *

- Franchement je ne pense pas !

- Je t'assure que si !

- Comment ?

- Et bien, il y a des goûts…

- Des goûts ? Dans ses espèces de trucs industriels pleins de produits chimiques ?

- Terra !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Si vous faites manger ça à vos soldats ce n'est pas surprenant qu'ils aient une mort précoce !

Dans le mess du SGC, le Général O'Neill éclata de rire alors que sa compagne regardait avec suspicion la gelée qui lui avait été servie.

- Je crois que je préfère encore la nourriture asgarde ! s'exclama la fille du futur avec une grimace.

Jack secoua la tête en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable ! observa-t-il.

- Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, nuance !

Affichant une mine désespérée, le militaire proposa à l'adolescente de manger autre chose. Chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et un grand sourire victorieux. Jack eut soudain l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

- Jack ! appela soudain quelqu'un.

Daniel s'avança vers la table du Général.

- Alors Daniel, ça avance ?

- Euh… pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment renvoyer Mme Carter et Terra chez elle.

Terra grimaça, visiblement mécontente.

- Mais il y a un autre problème, ajouta l'archéologue.

- Quoi ? s'enquit le chef du SGC.

- Et bien, c'est Terra.

- Moi ?

- Elle ?

- Oui, on sait – enfin, on suppose – que Mme Carter est là pour permettre à Sam de faire la paix avec son passé. Mais pourquoi Terra est-elle là ?

- Pour qu'elle « _accepte son futur »,_ cita la jeune fille.

- Alors c'est que vous êtes son futur, déclara Daniel.

L'adolescente sursauta.

- Je suis le futur, corrigea-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie Terra ! soupira le membre de SG-1. Nous avons tous remarqué votre ressemblance avec Sam. J'en déduis que vous êtes de sa famille…

- Peut-être.

- Terra ! réprimanda Jack.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, cessez de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas le droit de répondre !

- Tu devrais y répondre, dit une voix féminine derrière Daniel.

Elisabeth et Jacob venaient d'arriver dans le mess.

- Nous avons déjà créé beaucoup de troubles, continua la grand-mère de Terra. Et puis, si on en croit les écrits nous sommes là pour changer les choses.

- En risquant de détruire mon futur ! s'insurgea la jeune fille. Non ! Pas question ! Je ne veux pas.

- Et si vous deviez changer les choses pour créer le futur de Terra, proposa soudain Jacob.

Tout le monde regarda le Tok'ra avec incrédulité.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, continua-t-il, mais d'après ce que je sais sur toi Terra, avant que vous n'arriviez tu n'étais pas prête de naître. Et maintenant tu as toutes tes chances.

- Donc, résuma la fille du futur, nous sommes ici pour faire en sorte que j'existe ? Mais enfin, c'est… Oh !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle venait de comprendre.

- C'était ça… murmura-t-elle. C'était ça qu'il voulait dire !

- Quoi ? fit Daniel.

- Hier… Enfin la veille de mon départ du futur, mon père m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'ai pas comprit mais il a refusé de m'éclairer et m'a dit de ne pas en parler à maman… Il s'est mis à me parler du voyage dans le temps et de ses règles. Je les connaissais déjà. Mais il a ajouté un truc qui m'a surprise. Il a dit « _le temps est quelque chose d'imprévisible et de surprenant. Un voyage dans le passé peut changer notre futur ou au contraire le créer. N'oublie pas Terra, parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques pour permettre à ce que l'on souhaite arriver d'arriver…_ »

- Il savait que tu ferais ce voyage, il savait quand et il t'a donné un indice de ce que tu devrais faire… comprit Jack. Comme le Général Hammond l'avait fait lorsque nous sommes allé en 1969.

- Allons dans la salle de briefing, j'ai une histoire à raconter, fit Terra au bout d'un instant.

* * *

SG-1, le Général O'Neill, Jacob, Elisabeth et Terra étaient tous réunis dans ladite salle lorsque le Général prit la parole.

- Bien, pour Carter et Teal'c qui n'était pas là, nous allons résumer la situation : il semblerait que le père de Terra ait été au courant de son voyage dans le temps et qu'il lui ait laissé des indices sur la conduite à suivre. Selon Jacob, elle et Mme Carter serait là pour permettre au futur qu'elle connaît de voir le jour. Donc…

- Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il voit le jour, conclut Daniel.

La fille du futur rit sous cape.

- Ne vous avancez pas trop vite docteur Jackson ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez ravi de tout ce que je vais dire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

L'archéologue semblait tout à coup très inquiet et Terra amusée.

- Malgré ce que papa a dit, je vais vous en dire le moins possible. Vous devez comprendre que j'ai quasiment vingt ans de connaissance que vous n'avez pas. Je ne peux pas vous les donner sans risquer de créer un espace-temps différent du mien. Donc, je ne vous dirais ce que je pense que vous avez à savoir.

- Comme le nom de ta mère ? proposa Elisabeth avec un sourire.

- Franchement, répliqua l'adolescente, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dire vu que tout le monde à deviné !

La plupart des personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Mais soudain les yeux de Daniel se mirent à briller.

- Alors c'était quel genre de maman ? intervint-il.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, c'était une maman gâteau ? Ou alors elle était plutôt militaire ? Laxiste ? Intransigeante ? Affectueuse ? Amusante ?

Terra éclata littéralement de rire.

- D'après vous ? rigola-t-elle.

Jack fit une moue de pure réflexion pendant que Daniel fixait Sam comme un fauve fixe sa proie.

- Intransigeante ? proposa le Général.

- Maman gâteau ? opina l'archéologue.

- Militaire ? interrogea Jacob.

- Affectueuse ? s'enquit Elisabeth.

De son coté Teal'c leva un sourcil, visiblement amusé et Sam ne semblait rien comprendre. Trop perdue dans ses problèmes et dans le fait que sa mère était là, elle n'avait guère fait attention à Terra, raison pour laquelle elle ne savait absolument pas qui était la mère de celle-ci. La fille du futur se mit à rire.

- Je ne pense pas être là pour vous faire un exposé sur ma mère.

- Pourquoi pas ? observa Jack. Comme ça lorsqu'on verra ton père on pourra le prévenir !

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ton père, c'est qui ? fit Daniel, apparemment excité à l'idée de le savoir.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de la jeune O'Neill.

- D'après vous ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ! s'exclama Jack.

Sa fille eut un soupir intérieur. Décidément, dans ce temps ou dans l'autre son père cachait toujours aussi bien ses sentiments. _Désespérant ! Encore heureux que maman l'ait décoincé_, songea-t-elle.

- Vous avez une idée Carter ?

_Alors là, c'est le bouquet !_ pensa l'adolescente complètement dépitée par le comportement de son paternel. Et à en juger par les expressions peintes sur les visages des autres personnes présentes dans la salle, elle n'était pas la seule à l'être.

- C'est vrai, Sam, dites nous tout ! s'exclama Daniel, décidé à entrer dans le jeu de Jack.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

- C'est votre fille Carter, observa le Général, et pas besoin d'être scientifique pour savoir que vous l'aurez dans moins de deux ans. Alors vous devez bien savoir avec qui vous seriez susceptible de faire un enfant…

Sam resta figée, blême. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Soudain on vit un éclair d'inquiétude passer dans le regard de Daniel.

- C'est pas Pete au moins ? demanda-t-il horrifié.

Le colonel Carter regarda autour d'elle et réalisa pour la première fois clairement que personne ne semblait apprécier le policier dans son entourage. Elle sourit, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru cette constatation, au lieu de la rendre triste, lui mit du baume au cœur. Ses amis la connaissaient vraiment bien.

- Non, le rassura Terra dans un sourire.

L'archéologue eut une mimique rassurée.

- Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur ! admit-il sur un ton de confidence.

Sam regardait la jeune fille qui riait des bêtises de son ami lorsqu'un détail lui sauta au visage. Ses yeux ! Les yeux de cette adolescente étaient chocolat ! Or….

L'alarme retentit soudain.

« _Activation extérieure non-programmée de la Porte des Etoiles, je répète activation…_ »

Tout le monde se leva d'un bon et se rendit rapidement dans la salle de commande. La Porte venait de s'ouvrir et l'ordinateur était en attente d'un code.

- Mon Général, nous recevons un code… déclara Siler. Mais, c'est bizarre.

- Quoi ? fit l'officier, inquiet.

- L'ordinateur le reconnaît comme un « code prioritaire Dr D.J. »

En entendant ses mots le visage de Terra s'illumina et elle partit en courant dans la salle d'embarquement après avoir crié un « ouvrez l'iris » rapide. Bien que surpris, Jack ordonna qu'on suive la demande de l'adolescente avant de se rendre à son tour dans la salle de la Porte.

Trois hommes en uniforme émergèrent alors de la surface bleutée du vortex. L'un d'eux se tourna vers Terra et la foudroya du regard.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Salut Oncle Danny ! fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Ne prend pas tes airs de sainte ! Tu sais que ta mère a faillit me tuer lorsqu'elle a apprit que tu avais disparue !

- Et tu t'es caché derrière Tante Valla ?

- TERRA !

Daniel regardait avec stupeur l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille : il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était lui. Du moins le « lui » du futur. Pendant ce temps, la fille du futur avait sourit de toutes ses dents à son oncle en prenant un air angélique. Les soldats qui accompagnaient ce dernier avaient toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire. Lançant des regards noirs à sa nièce, le Daniel du futur s'approcha du Général O'Neill et des autres.

- Je viens récupéré l'espèce de monstre qui me sert de nièce et par là même vous soulager de ce poids, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

- Hey ! protesta « l'espèce de monstre ».

« Oncle Danny » eut un sourire victorieux.

- Comment… comment saviez-vous qu'elle était ici ? demanda Sam, surprise.

- Disons que Terra est une enfant spéciale et que grâce à cela nos alliés ont pu la localiser.

Le Daniel du futur répondit ainsi à toutes les questions de ses amis du passé, tout en restant très vague sur les explications.

- Il faut que nous partions, conclut-il après un instant, ils vont nous rouvrir le vortex…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la Porte s'enclencha presque immédiatement. Terra s'approcha des deux soldats qui accompagnaient son oncle.

- Tu devrais éviter de faire ça Terra, sourit l'un d'eux, ta mère était vraiment très inquiète.

- Cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien ! La preuve, c'est que Elisabeth Carter de 1982 est également là !

Le militaire fronça les sourcils.

- Mme Elisabeth Carter ? appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait que vous veniez avec nous Madame, pour que nous vous renvoyions dans votre espace temporel.

La mère de Sam approuva de la tête. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et l'étreint.

- Allez, sois heureuse ma chérie, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, tu le mérites, et il le mérite aussi…

Sur ce, elle se décolla de la scientifique et s'avança vers la Porte. Sam regarda ainsi son passé et son futur passer la Porte des Etoiles, lui ouvrant un avenir plein de promesses…

Mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle est le courage de s'en ouvrir les portes…

¤**Deuxième Partie** ¤

Cela faisait à deux semaines que Terra et Elisabeth étaient reparties vers leurs années respectives. Sam était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond et se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Après tout, à aucun moment Terra n'avait préciser qui était son père… Certes, ses yeux chocolat avaient laissés penser à la militaire qu'il s'agissait peut-être de son supérieur… Mais combien y avait-il de chances pour que ce soit le cas ? Après tout il n'y avait pas qu'un homme sur Terre avec les yeux chocolat ! Quoiqu'il n'y avait qu'un homme dont le regard brun lui faisait cet effet.

Elle soupira. Elle avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à travailler, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de se poser toutes ces questions… Mais à présent, elle était en vacances pour dix jours. Il allait falloir qu'elle règle tout ça.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée la tira de sa rêverie. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à une heure aussi tardive. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Pete sur le perron, un bouquet de roses à la main.

- Pete ? Mais je croyais que tu étais en mission ?

- Je viens de rentrer, lui dit son fiancé avec un grand sourire qui la dépita.

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle se déroba.

- J'ai à te parler, dit-elle, gardant les yeux obstinément fixé sur ses chaussures. Entre.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le canapé du salon, les roses négligemment posées sur la table base.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit le policier. Tu as l'air soucieuse. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui… Il y a un problème Pete. A propos du mariage.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Shanahan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les fleurs que j'ai choisie ne te plaisent pas ? Il y a un problème avec ta robe de mariée ? Les faire-parts ne…

- Pete ! le coupa Sam. Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis désolée… Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Le fiancé de la jeune femme ressembla quelques instants à un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis il soupira avec fatalisme.

- Ca devait arriver, dit-il tristement. J'aurais espéré que tu finisses par m'aimer plus que lui mais…

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte Sam ? Tu crois que je ne savais pas que lorsque je t'embrassais tu pensais à un autre ? Je l'ai toujours su. Mais lorsque tu as accepté j'ai pensé que tu allais faire une croix sur cet homme et m'aimait à moi. Faut croire que je me suis trompé. Mais alors pourquoi as-tu dis oui ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas dit non, admit tristement le colonel.

- Je vois. Je vais prendre mes affaires. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme Sam, mais il ne mérite pas l'amour que tu lui portes. Il t'a trop faire souffrir pour le mériter.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! s'insurgea la jeune femme en se levant. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Pete sursauta en voyant son ex-fiancée réagir ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait ainsi pris sa défense à lui. Il se leva, le visage triste.

- Adieu Samantha.

Et il partit…

* * *

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels Sam passa son temps à se demander si oui ou non elle devait aller voir son Général. Par moment, elle s'apprêtait à y aller mais la peur l'arrêter toujours.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Carter ? dit-elle distraitement en décrochant.

- _Sam ?_ lui dit une voix inquiète. _C'est Daniel._

- Daniel ? Il y a un problème ?

- _C'est Jack._

Une boule se forma instantanément dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle pâlit.

- Que… que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix chevrotante.

- _Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus alors qu'il sortait du centre commercial, il est à l'hôpital militaire._

- Comment va-t-il ?

- _Il est dans le coma, Teal'c et moi partons de la ba…_

- On se retrouve à l'hôpital ! s'écria Sam, coupant la parole à son ami.

Elle raccrocha et sortit en courant de chez elle sans prendre la peine de se changer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva vêtue d'un jean et d'un gros pull dans un hôpital militaire. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de son supérieur. Visiblement, Teal'c et Daniel n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle vit le Général allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, pâle.

Un médecin entra.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, admit-elle à contre-cœur, je suis son second, le lieutenant-colonel Carter. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il a quitté le coma, il dort à présent. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, heureusement qu'il a pu éviter la seconde balle.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- J'étais en permission lorsqu'on m'a prévenue…

- Selon les experts de la police, il a été prit pour cible par un sniper. La première balle s'est logée dans son épaule. La seconde avait pour cible le cœur, mais il a pu l'éviter. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu'il est été dans les Black Ops, sans quoi il serait mort.

- Mais si la balle est dans l'épaule, pourquoi était-il dans le coma ?

- Lorsqu'il est tombé, il s'est cogné la tête rudement contre le sol. C'est pour cela qu'il était dans le coma. Mais ne vous en faites pas colonel, il va se remettre. Je pense même qu'il pourra sortir rapidement.

- En voila une bonne nouvelle… déclara une voix faible.

- Mon Général ! s'exclama Sam en se ruant aux côtés de l'officier.

- Salut Carter… On peut savoir… ce que vous faites là ? Je vous signale que vous… êtes sensé être en vacances…

- Mais je le suis Monsieur ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je pète la forme. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais sortir tout de suite…

- Voyons Général ! protesta le médecin. Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Vous…

- Carter ? Pouvez-vous faire sortir ce monsieur, il me donne mal à la tête…

Le docteur sortit dans l'instant, indigné. Sam eut un sourire.

- Vous m'avez fait drôlement peur ! confessa-t-elle.

- Il n'y avait pas de quoi, sourit difficilement Jack. Mais, vous, comment allez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas moi la malade !

- Non, mais depuis le départ de Terra et de votre mère vous avez une petite mine.

La militaire le regarda avec reconnaissance, il veillait toujours sur elle…

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle. Je me pose beaucoup de questions, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui devait nous donner des réponses, Terra est partie en laissant beaucoup de questions… Je me demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès !

Sam ne put répondre car Daniel et Teal'c venait d'arriver brisant sans le savoir cet instant d'intimité entre les deux officiers.

En sortant de l'hôpital, quelques heures plus tard, l'archéologue se tourna vers son amie.

- Dites moi, Sam, vous avez prévue de faire quelque chose cette semaine ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai parlé avec le (pauvre) médecin qui s'occupe de Jack, et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait sortir après-demain mais qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, on ne sait jamais et lui refaire le pansement. Comme Jack est d'une nature très sociable avec les membres des services de santé je me suis dit qu'une infirmière n'était pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour s'occuper de lui et comme Teal'c a une réunion avec les Jaffas et moi un séminaire avec des archéologues, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être vous occuper de lui ?

Intérieurement, la jeune femme maudit son ami, songeant que ses idées étaient déjà suffisamment confuses sans qu'elle doive servir d'infirmière à Jack O'Neill. Néanmoins, l'occasion était trop belle…

- Pas de problème.

* * *

Sam passa la clé dans la serrure et s'arrêta. Elle était tendue à l'idée d'entrer dans cette maison. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, se demandant comment toutes ses années passées à cacher et garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments avaient pus ainsi disparaître en quelques semaines. Mais elle savait comment. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait vraiment jamais contrôlé tout ça et que les paroles de sa mère avaient suffies à tout remettre en doute. Sans compter la présence de Terra.

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, la jeune femme poussa la porte et entra dans la maison. Elle regarda autour d'elle, secouant la tête devant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans cette demeure. Elle qui avait toujours était si carrée et rangée ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre dans un tel bazar. Pourtant, pour la première fois, elle vit cet amoncellement de choses autrement. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce manque de rangement rendait cette maison vivante. On vivait dans cette demeure. Pendant un instant Sam songea à sa propre maison, toujours rangée, froide. Elle se surprit à préférer le bazar de celle-ci.

- N'importe quoi ! se réprimanda-t-elle à haute voix. Je réagis omme ça uniquement parce que c'est la maison du Général !

Mentalement, elle remercia Daniel de lui avoir procuré les clés de ladite maison à l'avance. Un brin de rangement ne ferait tout de même aucun mal à cet endroit.

Après plusieurs heures de bataille, le lieutenant-colonel Carter fut victorieuse. Taches, poussière et autres choses déplaisantes avaient battu en retraite de la maison de son supérieur. Néanmoins, lors de son combat, la militaire avait été forcé de constater que le frigo de Jack était on ne peut plus vide. Elle se rappela alors les dires de Daniel, le Général avait été touché sur le parking d'un centre commercial. Il devait être en train de faire les courses ! Et elle doutait sérieusement que ce qu'il avait acheté ait été conservé. Traduction : direction le supermarché. Intérieurement, Sam remercia le militaire d'avoir un grand congélateur. Etant donné ses talents en matière de cuisine, et ce dans le but d'épargner à son Général une intoxication alimentaire, elle allait faire le plein de produits surgelés. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques…

Lorsqu'elle eut tout fini, Sam réalisa avec stupeur que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et qu'elle était épuisée. Elle regarda en coin sa voiture, garée devant l'entrée de la maison. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire un quart d'heure de route jusqu'à chez elle. _Et puis zut !_ pensa-t-elle. _De toute façon personne ne le saura !_

Elle monta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit de la chambre d'amis où elle s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

Sam émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle regarda autour d'elle et mit quelques instants à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle était. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle sursauta. Elle se leva en catastrophe, si bien qu'elle se prit les pieds dans son drap et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

- Ah, elle est belle la leader de SG-1 ! grinça-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec les habits qu'elle avait amenés la veille. Puisqu'elle allait passer la semaine dans cette maison, elle avait pensé à apporter quelques vêtements.

Elle regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était déjà dix heures du matin. Rien de bien étonnant puisqu'elle s'était réveillée après neuf heures. Elle qui était une lève-tôt ! Décidément cette maison avait un drôle d'effet sur elle !

On sonna à la porte. Surprise, Sam se demanda si Daniel n'avait pas eu son vol retardé et s'il n'était pas venu lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle descendit donc les escaliers tout en enfilant sa chaussure ce qui faillit lui valoir une belle chute et alla ouvrir.

- Jack, je voulais qu'on parle de… commença la femme attendant sur le perron.

Mais elle se figea en voyant qui venait de lui ouvrir.

- Je vois, dit-elle, mécontente.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le colonel l'interpella.

- Attendez ! Vous vouliez voir le Général ?

- En effet, fit méchamment la femme. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a rompu.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Excusez moi Madame, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Sam Carter, le second du Général.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un second fait dans la maison de son Général le matin ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas Madame, le Général a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Il doit sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, je préparais donc la maison.

- Grand Dieu ! Il va bien ?

- Oui, il a simplement besoin de repos.

- Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

- Cette après-midi, il sera là.

- Merci lieutenant-colonel.

- Je vous en prie Madame.

La femme s'en fut et Sam referma la porte. Elle s'y adossa, tentant de gérer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Son Général avait une aventure. C'était fou ce que cette simple observation pouvait la faire souffrir. Pourtant il ne lui avait rien promit - à juste titre d'ailleurs - elle-même était encore fiancée il y a peu.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de repousser les larmes qui s'acharnaient obstinément à vouloir sortir des ses yeux. Il était temps qu'elle aille le chercher. Pourquoi, diable, avait-elle dit oui à Daniel ?

* * *

- Carter ! Vous êtes ma sauveuse ! s'exclama Jack dès qu'il vit son second. Regardez un peu sur quoi ils m'ont mis !

La raison de la colère du Général fit sourire Sam, lui faisant oublier la visite déplaisante qu'elle avait reçue. Voir un officier comme Jack O'Neill se battre ainsi avec un fauteuil roulant était pour le colonel des plus drôles.

- Carter ! reprit le militaire, menaçant. Effacez ce petit sourire de votre visage tout de suite ! Sinon, plus de labo pendant au moins un mois !

- Mon Général ! protesta la jeune femme avec véhémence.

- Ce n'est pas négociable Carter ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Son second fit une moue boudeuse.

- Puisque c'est comme ça Monsieur, vous resterez dans votre fauteuil. J' y veillerais personnellement.

- Parfait colonel, c'est une très bonne initiative, assura le médecin du chef du SGC, qui jusqu'à lors c'était contenté de regarder la scène avec amusement.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une mutinerie ! Carter !

Sans tenir compte des protestations de son supérieur, le colonel se mit à pousser le fauteuil jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Bon, d'accord Carter, vous pouvez rire autant que vous voulez de moi, mais _pitié !_ pas de fauteuil.

En riant, Sam aida le Général à sortir de « l'engin de torture » pour se mettre dans son véhicule.

Le trajet se passa dans une atmosphère de bonne humeur, Jack ne cessant de se plaindre de « cette prison avec dictateurs à blouses blanches », et son second se moquant – presque – ouvertement de lui. Le sourire et les rires de la jeune femme firent penser à son compagnon qu'il devrait se faire blesser plus souvent. Pour lui, rien ne valait les yeux pétillants de la scientifique lorsqu'elle riait. Mais soudain, une tache vint assombrir le paysage.

- Oh non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? grogna le Général alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez lui.

- Cette femme ? fit Sam en prenant l'air le plus naturel possible. Je l'ai vu ce matin en passant, elle veut vous parler.

- Je sais, soupira son ami. Ca fait plus de deux semaines qu'elle veut me parler ! Elle ne sait pas ce que « _c'est fini_ » veut dire ! Décidément, je ne suivrais plus jamais les conseils de Daniel !

- Pardon ?

- Cette femme, comme vous l'appelez, se nomme Jessica Armors, je l'ai rencontré un soir alors que nous étions sortit avec Daniel et Teal'c. Et notre petit scarabée interplanétaire m'a quasiment jeté dans ses bras, prétextant qu'il fallait que, je cite « _je me change les idées_ ». je sens que lors de votre prochaine mission il risque d'y avoir une défaillance de l'iris !

- Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Daniel, défendit Sam, vous êtes assez grand pour décidé tout seul de ce que vous faites.

- Mmm… Sans doutes avez-vous raison, fit tristement l'officier. Mais j'avais un peu trop bu ce soir-là… Je crois que je n'ai réalisé ce qui se passé que le lendemain… Bref, ce doit être le cadet de vos soucis.

- Mais, pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous sortiez ?

- Vous étiez avec Shanahan.

La réponse de Jack jeta un froid dans la voiture. Il s'apprêta à en sortir lorsque Jessica, qui attendait devant la porte de la maison, se rua pour l'aider. Il la repoussa durement.

- Ecoute Jessica, fit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire mot, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec toi ! Je te l'ai dit gentiment, mais visiblement tu ne veux rien entendre ! Alors maintenant écoute moi bien. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Point final ! Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots il rentra dans la maison, visiblement en colère. Sam le regarda avec surprise. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était plus la même personne que celle à qui elle avait eu à faire dans la voiture. Elle resongea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas été gentille avec lui. Elle avait voulu se protéger et elle l'avait blessé. Comme toujours. A croire que leur relation ne pouvait être faite que de ça. Elle regarda partir Jessica sans la moindre compassion. Puis elle inspira à fond et entra à son tour dans la demeure de son supérieur.

- Et bien, Carter, je ne savez pas que vous étiez une vrai fée du logis ! fit le Général, désireux de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Sam sourit, reconnaissante.

- Merci Monsieur. Mais franchement, vous devriez vous payer une femme de ménage ! rit-elle.

- C'est ce que je me dis tout le temps !

Ils rirent un moment.

- Alors, il parait que vous avez été désigné pour être ma nounou !

- En effet, ordre de Daniel !

- C'est pas vrai, si maintenant Daniel a de l'autorité, on est fichu ! Bon, assez parlé, vous avez faim Carter ?

- A vrai dire, assez. Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas impotent colonel ! Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien dans le frigo…

- Je sais, je suis allé faire les courses.

- Et bien ! Vous vous entraînez à votre futur rôle de mère avec moi ?

Sam regarda son supérieur bizarrement.

- Parce que je ne ressemble pas vraiment à Terra, ajouta-t-il.

- On fait avec ce qu'on a ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Bon alors, qu'avez-vous acheté ?

- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui vous plaisez. J'ai surtout acheté du congelé…

- Du congelé ? Carter ! Ne me dites pas qu'une future mère comme vous mange ces cochonneries !

La jeune femme rougit, comme prise en faute.

- En fait Monsieur, il vaut mieux pour votre santé manger ça que ma cuisine…

- Essayerez-vous de me dire que vous êtes une piètre cuisinière Carter ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle détestait montrer ses petits travers, principalement à son supérieur.

- Victoire ! s'exclama-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

- Pardon ?

- Daniel me doit 50 dollars, expliqua-t-il fièrement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que nous avions parié. Il pensait que vous n'aviez aucuns défauts et moi j'étais sûr que vous en aviez au moins un ! Outre le fait que vous refusez sans cesse mes invitations à la pèche…

Le colonel se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, se demandant comment elle devait prendre les dires de Jack. Il lui sourit.

- Mais vous savez Carter, les gens sans défauts sont ennuyeux. Rien de tel qu'un petit défaut pour rendre la vie amusante. J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Bon, venez, je vais vous montrer comment faire de la bonne cuisine…

- Mon Général, vous devez vous reposer ! protesta Sam.

Peine perdue…

* * *

- Alors colonel ?

- Je dois admettre que c'est meilleur que mes surgelés, admit la militaire.

Jack arbora un grand sourire.

- Franchement mon Général, je ne comprends pas pourquoi pendant toutes ces années on a mangé des pizzas alors que vous faites aussi bien la cuisine !

- Pas question que je fasse profiter de ma cuisine à Daniel !

Sam secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. _Ces deux-là !_ songea-t-elle. Sans y faire attention, elle se resservit. Le sourire de son supérieur s'élargit.

- Et bien Carter, je crois qu'il va falloir que je donne des cours de cuisine à Shanahan, parce ça à l'air de beaucoup vous plaire !

- Ca n'a pas que l'air ! Mais franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'apprendre à Pete !

- Ah bon ?

- Nous ne sommes plus fiancés.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas moi, de toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi lui avez-vous dit oui ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas dit non.

L'officier se figea. Sam également. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ? Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux de son assiette vide pour regarder son interlocuteur. Qu'elle dise ça à Pete, ok, mais à lui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit !

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé, à présent ? s'enquit Jack d'une voix détachée.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme ? Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon. Jack la suivit.

- Ma mère.

Il la regarda, ses yeux demandant des explications.

- A la mort de ma mère, je m'étais jurée de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, pour ne plus jamais être aussi malheureuse. Mais elle m'a montré que je faisais une erreur…

- Faire la paix avec son passé pour accepter son futur. Vous aviez besoin de faire la paix avec votre mère pour que Terra puisse vivre.

- Je crois que c'est ça.

- Et maintenant il faut que vous trouviez un homme beau, grand, jeune et intelligent pour qu'il soit le père de Terra.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour un homme beau, grand, aux yeux chocolat… Un militaire.

- Les yeux chocolat ?

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Terra avait les yeux brun.

- Ah oui ? Et vous aimez les militaires ?

- Certains.

- Lesquels ?

- Ceux qui sauvent le monde au moins une fois par mois, qui ont de l'humour, des amis dans toute la galaxie…

- Ca inclut Apophis ?

- Pourquoi pas ! rit Sam.

- Et si ils sont Généraux ?

- Alors là, c'est parfait ! murmura-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Jack se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle gémit de plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de ce baiser !

- Tu veux vraiment d'un vieux grincheux comme moi comme père de Terra ? demanda l'officier en rompant le baiser.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises et embrasse moi !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois…

* * *

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait étonnement bien. Elle sourit, songeant à l'après-midi et à la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Jack était au delà de ses espérances. Doux, compréhensif, patient, romantique… Elle comprenait que Jessica ne veuille pas le lâcher. A moins qu'il ne soit ainsi qu'avec elle ? Elle se plut à le penser.

Elle le regarda. Il dormait encore, le visage paisible, un léger sourire sur le visage. Sam se mordit la lèvre. Dieu qu'il était séduisant ! Ca n'aurait pas dû être permis ! Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un homme comme lui l'ait attendue pendant tant d'années à elle, la scientifique toujours fourrée dans son labo. En parlant de labo, il fallait croire que la lettre qu'elle avait écrite trois jours plus tôt allait lui servir.

Elle se décolla délicatement de son amant. Il grogna doucement. Elle sourit, il avait besoin de repos à cause de son accident et elle ne lui en avait pas laissé énormément !

Elle se leva, enfila le t-shirt que Jack avait abandonné sur le sol quelques heures plus tôt et descendit. Elle prit son ordinateur portable et se connecta à internet. Elle entra dans sa boite à mail et envoya un e-mail près depuis déjà plusieurs jours avant de tout rétreindre et de remonter.

Jack dormait toujours, sur le ventre. Finalement, ce tireur n'avait pas été si idiot que ça ! Sam se rallongea doucement aux cotés de son amant. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- Je me demandais où tu étais, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je pensais avoir été suffisamment discrète…

- Plusieurs années dans les Black Ops ça laisse des traces… Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais. Je t'aime Jack.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sam, répondit le Général en basculant sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Jack ! Il faut refaire ton pansement ! fit-elle en tentant – sans grande conviction – de le repousser.

- Bof, c'est pas à la minute près…

Sam ne trouva rien à redire à cet argument…

Quelques heures plus tard, et après de nombreuses mésaventures que je ne citerais pas par égard pour la vie privée de nos deux amis, le téléphone retentit.

- O'Neill ?

- _Mon Général, ici Reynolds, je vous appelle à propos de l'enquête. Vous êtes seul ?_

- Le colonel Carter est avec moi, allez y Reynolds.

- _Nous avons analysé les balles et les douilles et nous sommes arrivé à une drôle de réponse._

- Vous pouvez y aller, je m'attends à tout.

- _Ce sont les balles utilisées par les tireurs d'élites de la police…_

S'il s'était attendu à tout, jamais Jack n'aurait imaginé se faire tirer dessus par la police. Qu'avait-il dont encore fait ?

- La police ? répéta-t-il abasourdi. On leur a volé des munitions ?

- _Non, Monsieur, c'est justement le problème. Il semblerait que vous aillez un ripou à dos._

- C'est bien ma chance ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à celui-là ?

- _Nous cherchons mon Général…_

- Merci Reynolds, tenez moi au courant…

En raccrochant le combiné du téléphone Jack se tourna vers Sam pour lui demander son avis sur les informations que venait de leur donner le colonel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune femme pâle comme un linge.

- Je… je dois aller voir quelque chose, bredouilla-t-elle avant de partir vers le vestibule.

Mais l'officier la rattrapa par la taille, la serrant contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement et tendrement.

- Et… et si ça avait un rapport avec Pete… et si il avait su que je l'ai quitté pour toi… et si…

Jack posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son second.

- Calme toi, tu n'y es pour rien… Avec des si on mettrait la Terre en bouteille. Ne t'en fait dont pas…

Elle lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent. Et soudain, elle se sentit tomber violement sur le sol, le corps de son amant la protégeant. Suivi un fracas de vitres cassées. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence était enfin revenu que Jack se décala, libérant la jeune femme qui pu constater l'étendue des dégâts. La fenêtre du vestibule avait rendue l'âme sous l'impact de nombreuses balles et du verre jonchait le sol.

- Ca va ? lui demanda le Général.

- Oui, oui. Et toi ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il alors que la grimace de douleur qui se dessinait sur son visage le contredisait.

- Jack ! Montre moi ton épaule !

- Colonel O'Neill ! appela soudain une voix inquiète. Colonel O'Neill !

Sautant sur l'occasion, l'interpellé ouvrit la porte. Une vieille dame était dans le jardin.

- Dieu soit loué, vous êtes sauf ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle peur j'ai eu en voyant cet affreux individu tirer sur votre maison !

- Vous avez vu de qui il s'agissant Mme Hobb ? s'enquit Jack.

- Aussi bien que je vous vois ! Oh ! Mais je vois que vous n'étiez pas seul ! Je ne veux pas déranger…

- Mais non ! Mme Hobb je vous présente le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter, elle travaille avec moi. Sam, voici Mme Hobb, ma voisine.

- Appelez moi Michèle, il n'y a que le colonel qui s'évertue à m'appeler Mme Hobb.

- Enchantée Michèle, appelez moi Sam. Et, je vois qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit, Jack a été promu, il est Général.

- Comment ? Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Garnement ! il faudra que vous veniez boire quelque chose pour fêter ça !

- Mme Hobb, je ne voudrais pas abuser…

- Mais non, mais non, venez quand vous voulez. Mais ne vous déranger pas pour ça, vous devez avoir de nombreuses choses à faire avec cette charmante jeune femme…

Les joues de Sam se colorèrent alors que Jack souriait. Il avait toujours aimé sa vieille voisine, elle était pleine d'attentions…

- Bien, reprit Michèle, allons voir la police, qu'ils arrêtent le fou qui vous a tiré dessus.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerait faire venir une équipe à moi, ici, vous pourrez leur dire ce que vous avez vu ?

- Parfaitement !

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes aux colonel Reynolds et à ses hommes pour arriver chez Jack. Ce dernier songea, à juste titre, qu'ils avaient du griller quelques feux rouges pour être là dans un tel timing. Le capitaine Angie Lowell, une amie à Sam, s'occupait de faire un portrait robot selon la description de Mme Hobb alors que les autres cherchaient des preuves matérielles.

Lorsque, plus tard, Angie entra dans la salle où Reynolds, Sam et Jack discutait, son visage était pâle et inquiet. A ses côtés, Michèle semblait désappointée.

- Lowell ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le chef du SGC.

- C'est possible mon Général. Nous avons identifié le tireur…

- Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Carter.

O'Neill et Reynolds semblaient du même avis que la jeune femme mais le capitaine Lowell était toujours aussi gênée.

- Alors ? insista la scientifique.

- C'est l'inspecteur Pete Shanahan.

La salle se figea. Sam devint pâle comme la mort. Angie tortillait nerveusement ses doigts autour d'un bout de papier. Jack s'avança vers sa compagne, qui semblait avoir du mal à accuser le choc.

- Sam ? Ca va ? s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha vivement de la tête. Geste qui ne rassura pas pour autant son supérieur.

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions Monsieur ? demanda Reynolds.

- Recherchez le et conduisez le à la base. Je ne veux pas le moindre accrochage. Et ne prenez pas de risques, il est armé…

- A vos ordres…

Tout le monde partit, seuls Jack et Sam restèrent dans la maison. Cette dernière était mal.

- C'est de ma faute, bredouilla-t-elle tristement. Je suis tellement désolée… Jack…

- Arrête. Rien de ce qu'a fait ce type n'est de ta faute… la contredit tendrement l'officier.

- Que ne faut-il pas entendre ! ricana soudain quelqu'un.

Les deux militaires se retournèrent vivement pour ce trouver face à face avec un Pete aux allures de malade mental qui les menaçait de son arme.

- Pete ! Arrête ! s'exclama le colonel.

- Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi. Toujours. Même lorsqu'il m'a séquestré dans une cellule tu as préféré partir avec lui qu'avec moi !

- Pete, je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolée ? Je t'en prie Sam ! Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux. Mais tu étais à moi ! Tu entends ? A MOI ! Et si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu ne seras avec personne ! Je vais commencer par tuer ton cher Général, puis ce sera ton tour. Tu vois Sam, aussi belle et intelligente sois-tu tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des gens !

Le Général en question n'avait rien depuis l'arrivée du policier. Il l'observait avec tout le savoir-faire du Black Ops qu'il avait été. Cet homme était hystérique. Sa main tremblait. Néanmoins il était inspecteur de police. En tant que tel il savait pertinemment ce que représentait un coup à bout portant…. Comment le déstabiliser ? En jouant avec ses nerfs… Peut-être. Mais il y avait mieux.

- Dites Shanahan, vous pouvez vous en prendre à elle autant que vous voulez mais vous n'avez pas été particulièrement brillant non plus dans cette histoire ! ricana-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Ben, ouais, les deux femmes que vous avez voulu arrêter dans la maison, il s'agissait de la mère et de la fille de Sam.

- Sa fille ?

- Et oui, sa fille. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, Sam ne l'avait pas cachée dans un placard ! Elle venait de futur.

- Que… Et vous pensez que je vais gober ça !

- Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi, personnellement, je trouve que vous n'avez pas volé de vous faire plaquer ! Vous avez accumulé les gourdes ! Vous vous êtes mis Jacob et Elisabeth – les parents de Sam – à dos. Bref, vous avez accumulé !

Tout en parlant, le militaire s'était approché de son interlocuteur alors que sa compagne prenait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pete ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Jack venait de lui arracher son arme des mains et de l'assommer dans la foulée. Carter se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soulagée, alors que son amant lui faisait un grand sourire auquel elle ne put que répondre.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. Pete fut arrêté et condamné pour tentative de meurtre sur deux officiers de l'Air Force.

Ce matin là, Sam était dans son labo lorsqu'elle fut appelée dans le bureau de Jack. Compte tenu de la date, elle se doutait de la raison de cette convocation.

Le Général était assis dans son fauteuil au moment où elle entra. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux indéchiffrables.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Parce que c'était ma décision Jack, et que je savais que si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais tout fait pour m'en dissuader.

- Bien sûr ! Enfin, Sam tu avais une carrière prometteuse et…

- Et j'aurais Terra. Une carrière n'est rien en comparaison. Comprends moi.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

- Alors épouse moi…

¤**Epilogue 2022** ¤

- Terra ! s'exclama une femme blonde en venant prendre la jeune fille dans ces bras. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- C'est bon maman ! Tout va bien !

- Je vais tuer ton père de m'avoir laisser me faire un sang d'encre comme ça ! déclara Sam avec un air décidé.

- Ben voyons ! Et il va t'embrasser et tu ne lui résisteras pas ! Tu ne lui résistes jamais !

- Jamais ? Tu exagères !

- Ah bon ?

La mère et la fille de mirent à rire ensembles. Terra venait juste de revenir en 2022 et Elisabeth était déjà repartie vers son année.

- Alors ce voyage ? s'enquit Sam.

- Très amusant ! Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Pete Shanahan ?

- Oh ! Mauvais souvenirs…

- Docteur O'Neill ? appela un jeune homme en entrant.

- Docteur Barder ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Votre mari vient de rentrer.

- Merci Docteur. Tu viens Terra, nous allons étrangler ton père.

- Maman !

Les deux filles partirent en riant retrouver Jack qui n'attendait qu'elles…

¤**Epilogue 1982** ¤

Lorsque Elisabeth se réveilla elle était encore dans l'avion. Il s'apprêtait à atterrir selon les dires de l'hotesse. La mère de Sam soupira. Elle savait que l'aventure qu'elle venait de vivre n'était pas un rêve malgré les apparences. Daniel lui avait expliqué que dans le but de ne pas brouiller le futur ça en aurait l'apparence…

Elle descendit de l'avion et son portable sonna.

- Allo ?

- Allo, Elisabeth, c'est Jacob.

- Ah ! Jacob ! Mon avion vient d'atterrir.

- Justement, je suis retenu à la base pourrais-tu…

- Prendre un taxi ? proposa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce que devait arriver. Pas de problèmes !

- Merci…

- Jacob ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime 'Beth, à tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Elisabeth raccrocha. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle parlerait à son mari, mais pourtant elle n'était pas malheureuse. Elle avait foi en l'avenir. Elle savait maintenant que son fils se marierait et aurait deux enfants, que son mari contribuerait à la protection de la galaxie tout comme sa fille, que celle-ci trouverait un homme qui l'aimerait plus que tout et qu'ils auraient ensemble une fabuleuse fille.

Alors peu importait les difficultés. Ils y arriveraient.

C'est sur ces pensées que Elisabeth Carter mourut…

**Fin**

Et voilà ! Cette fic est finie ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Eterna**


End file.
